De nieuwe blayder generatie
De nieuwe blayder generatie! Vervolg op: De comeback van Misaki's tweeling Vandaag was de dag dat ze gingen trainen. Raito en zijn zus Rosu vonden het namelijk vreemd, net als hun moeder, dat geen een van hen ooit écht geblayd had. Ze stonden nu in het enige echte bey-park waar hun ouders al voor hen hun ervaringen hadden opgedaan. het was tijd voor een nieuwe generatie. De spanning was overal te voelen. Ponyo had nog steeds haar doel voor ogen: Een van de beste zijn, haar ouders trots maken! "Hier gaan we blayden" zei Raito. Hij zei het kalm en bedeesd en Ponyo kon vanuit haar ooghoek zien dat hij naar haar beste vriendin, de roodharige Haru, keek. Ze glimlachte schuin toen ze dat zag. Het was minder intens dan hoe Ren naar haar keek, maar ze vond het schattig. Toen ze dacht aan Ren maakte haar hart een paar sprongetjes. Ze draaide haar hoofd in alle richtingen op zoek naar hem. Haar oranje haren wapperden in de wind en blokkeerde zo een beetje haar zicht. Door het vele draaien en doen liet ze per ongeluk haar bey, Rock Hunter, vallen. Snel bukte ze zich om hem op te rapen. "Kalm een beetje" zijn fluwelen stem liet haar bij de eerste letter al glimlachen. Ze kon er niets aan doen, ze hield van hem en nog geen klein beetje. Hij redde steeds haar leven en was er altijd voor haar. Ze wist wel dat het deels aan zijn verplichting lag, hij was verbonden met haar dus moest hij het wel doen. Maar ze bleef steeds proberen om te geloven dat hij ook écht van haar hield, maar dat kon ze nooit met zekerheid weten. Ze stond recht en omhelsde hem meteen. Hij lachte. "Me niet meer laten schrikken", plaagde ze, "Ik ben al zenuwachtig genoeg!" Ze nam haar bey stevig in haar hand en kneep erin om zeker te zijn dat ze hem niet zou kwijtraken. Ren fronste. "Waarom ben je zo zenuwachtig?" nieuwsgierigheid was overal op zijn gezicht te lezen en Ponyo zuchtte. ze vergat steeds dat hij haar gedachten niet kan lezen. Ze had geen idee hoe ze dit moest uitleggen. Ze zuchtte en legde toen haar hand op zijn hart, wat ze meestal deed als ze het moeilijk vond om uit te leggen. "Het is de eerste keer dat ik écht ga blayden, en waarschijnlijk ga ik er niks van kunnen..." Hij keek haar verbaasd aan en begon toen luid te lachen. "Jij maakt je ook altijd zorgen om de kleinste dingen!" zijn hele lichaam trilde van het lachen. Ponyo lachte flauwtjes terug, kuste hem op zijn wang en liep toen samen met hem naar de anderen... Raito stond met zijn zus te praten, waarschijnlijk over hun strategie. Ze hadden afgesproken dat ze twee-aan-twee gevechten gingen houden. Ren ging met Ponyo, het geklaag van Haru negerend. Raito wilde met zijn zus, omdat hij niemand anders echt kende en hij altijd al met zijn zus blayde en dan had je nog Haru en Hanon. Ze gingen ieder om de beurt tegen elkaar blayden. Ze waren al een halfuur aan het wachten en kletsen tot Rosu plots hard in haar handen klapte. "We beginnen" zei met een tinkelende stem. Als Rosu sprak leek iedereen zich op zijn gemak te voelen. Zij en haar broer kwamen steeds vriendelijk over en waren kalmer dan de anderen. Ponyo kreeg weer een siddering door haar lichaam, ze was écht zenuwachtig. Ze begon onregelmatig te ademhalen en dat trok Ren's aandacht. Hij kneep zachtjes in haar hand en keek in haar ogen. "het komt goed" fluisterde hij haar toe. Ze lachte terug. Ze had terug een beetje hoop gekregen door zijn woorden. "Weet ik" ze wandelden naar het stadion en namen hun plaats als toeschouwer. Raito en Rosu gingen eerst tegen Haru en Hanon. "Klaar?" vroeg Rosu. De twee knikten en opeens kreeg ze een serieus gezicht. Al de vrolijkheid was weggetrokken uit haar blik en haar ogen stonden scherp. "Ik laat niets van je over!" Haru deinsde naar achter bij haar woorden en Hanon viel bijna van het stadion. Raito grijnsde en bevestigde zijn bey aan zijn lanceerder. "Rock Nightingale" zei Ren, hij was alles nauwgelet in de gaten aan het houden en zag met zijn drakenogen zo de naam van de bey die Raito bezat. Ponyo knikte naar hem, ze vond het geweldig om een drakenvriendje te hebben, maar ze kon er maar niet aan wennen. Rock Nightingale was een donkerblauwe bey met grijze voeringen. Hij was hoger dan de normale bey en deed je denken aan Zeo's bey, hoewel deze nog anders was. Zijn lanceerder was donkerblauw en glom in het zonlicht. Uit dat alles kon je zo weten dat ze blayden serieus namen. Rosu volgde Raito's voorbeeld. Ze klikte haar bey; die volgens Ren 'Earth Nightingale' was zo aan haar lanceerder. Ze hadden allebei een serieuze blik en die scherpe ogen die de tegenstander al konden afschrikken voor ze begonnen waren en iedereen wist dat het geen amateurs waren. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" schreeuwde iedereen en de beys vlogen in het stadion en knalden tegen elkaar aan. De twee nightingale's bleven achter elkaar en werkten goed samen. Ze vielen om de beurten aan langs alle kanten en schuurden Haru en Hanon's bey tegen elkaar waardoor er vonken ontstonden. Haru trok grote ogen, terwijl Hanon in zichzelf al wilde opgeven. Het was niet echt leuk om te zien, maar Ponyo bleef kijken naar zwakke punten of dergelijk om straks een kans te hebben om te winnen. Ren keek al niet meer. Hij legde nonchalant zijn arm om Ponyo heen en sloot zijn ogen. Ze glimlachte zonder op te kijken en keek met samengeknepen ogen aandachtig naar het gevecht. Rock Nightingale viel Hanon aan en Earth Nightingale schuurde tegen Haru's Virgo. De twee duwden hun beys tegen elkaar en lieten praktisch Hanon en Haru elkaar aanvallen. "Hanon heeft een Dark Athena" zei Ren weer. Blijkbaar was het toch de moeite waard om te kijken. Hij wachtte op iets, dat kon je zien in zijn ogen, maar Ponyo wist niet wat. "Maak het af!" riepen Raito en Rosu tegelijk. Een aankondiging van hun Special Move waarschijnlijk. "Special Move: Twin Birds Perish Song!" De beys lichtten op en er kwamen twee nachtegalen uit de beys. Ze streken naar voren en vlogen voorbij de andere beys waardoor er trilling ontstond: Het lied dat vernoemd werd in de naam. De trillingen bootsten de wind na die je krijgt als de vogels voorbij vliegen en liepen over de bodem van het stadion heen. Dark Athena, Hanon's bey, wankelde en was algauw uitgeschakeld door de trillingen. Haru vocht door en kon uiteindelijk Raito in zijn eigen trilling duwen, maar ze werd verslagen door Rosu. "Team R & R wint" Zei Ren verveeld. Ponyo begreep zijn gedrag niet. Hij deed anders nooit zo verveeld. Hanon en Haru beloofden elkaar dat ze harder gingen trainen en verlieten het stadion met een glimlach, vooral Haru die Raito verslagen had. Ren en Ponyo wilden net hun plaats innemen totdat Sosuke verscheen met een jongen naast zich... De jongen die naast Sosuke liep zag er een verlegen type uit. Zijn blonde haren lagen plat op zijn hoofd en hij had een lichte blos op zijn wangen. Hij was keurig gekleed en liep met rechte rug de richting uit van Ponyo en de anderen. Haru zuchte geïriteerd en ging naast Ponyo en Ren staan. "Wat doe jij hier, Sosuke?", zei ze met opgetrokken neus, alsof Sosuke's verschijning haar liet denken aan hondenpoep (wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was). Hij negeerde haar vraag en richte zich tot de anderen. "Dit is Teeji, hij is nieuw in het blayden en wilde een wedstrijd tegen jullie spelen.", hij zond een gemene blik naar Ren, "Jullie horen toch bij de amateurs, hé?" Ren knarsetande. "Als jij nu niet voor eens en altijd je kop houd, dan zal ik je...", begon hij, maar hij stopte zijn zin doordat zijn aandacht afgeleid werd. Hij keek naar de beyblade van Teeji. Ponyo volgde zijn blik en zag dat Teeji wél een bey had als Zeo. Hij was pekzwart met een gouden combi-wiel. "Wat voor bey is dat?", vroeg Ren en draaide zich zo om dat Sosuke volledig buitengesloten werd. Teeji keek op, "Dark Predator" zei hij met trots in zijn ogen te zien en stak zijn bey op naar Ren. "Interessant, laten we dan maar meteen blayden." Teeji knikte instemmend, Sosuke gromde alleen maar en nam samen met hem zijn plek in op het stadion. Ren nam Ponyo's hand vast en ook zij gingen op het stadion staan. Ponyo bevestigde Rock Hunter aan haar lanceerder, wat Ren ook deed met Dark Linolt. Ze hield nauwlettend Dark Predator in de gaten waardoor ze niet hoorde wanneer ze moest lanceren. "Ponyo..." Hoorde ze van opzij, ze draaide zich verdoofd om. "Ponyo, je moet lanceren." Het was Ren die dat zei. Ze schudde beschaamd haar hoofd en lanceerde haar bey snel die onmiddelijk Dark Predator aanviel, wat niet veel zin had omdat die zo hoog was. Teeji lachte een jonge kinderlach en keek naar de nutteloze aanvallen van Hunter. Ponyo gromde. "Wat is er nu eigenlijk zo grappig?!" riep ze dood geërgerd. Teeji hield zijn schouders op, wat Ponyo nog meer ergerde. Een Special-Move was blijkbaar niet nodig bij Ren, hij viel aan en Sosuke was al uitgeschakeld, ter grote opluchting van Ponyo, enkel Teeji was de gene die lastig deed op dit moment met zijn Predator. "Special-Move, Dark Predator Venom Claw!" Ponyo kneep haar ogen samen, wat nodig was door de hoeveelheid zwarte as die zich opstapelde rond de bey. En pas op het laatste moment had ze door dat de Move op haar gemunt was. Hunter werd opgezwolgen door de assen en dan het stadion uit gegooid. Ze mimede "Sorry" naar Ren, die haar enkel een brede glimlach schonk en zich toen volledig stortte op het gevecht. De assen waren zich nog steeds aan het opstapelen en Ponyo was bang dat Ren zou verliezen, hoewel ze het absolute volste vertrouwen had in hem. Toen Teeji aanviel sloot ze bang haar ogen, maar toen ze ze opendeed was alle as weg en had Ren, Teeji's beyblade vast. Hij grijnsde zelfgenoegzaam en Sosuke gromde luid... Raito.png|Raito keek meteen serieus tijdens het gevecht. rosu.jpg|Rosu was er helemaal klaar voor! ponyo.png|ponyo keek aandachtig naar het gevecht waarvan de uitslag al bekend was bij het begin. ren2.jpg|Ren kon zo zien welke beys R & R gebruikten. sosuke.jpg|Sosuke was aangekomen en had iemand bij zich hanon.jpg|hanon was als eerste uitgeschakeld